Child safety restraining seats for use in motor vehicles are well known in the arts and are taught with various enhancements and features. There remains however a need for an attachment to a child's safety seat to hold secure any of the multitude of small paraphernalia associated with caring for children. When travelling with a child it is often convenient, if not necessary, to bring along feeding bottles, cups, toys, books, wipes, and other articles used in the care and entertainment of the child. It can pose an inconvenience and danger to have said articles loose and falling around the vehicle. Furthermore it is a hazard for a driver or a front seat passenger to lean back and hand articles to a child secured in a child safety seat in the rear of a vehicle. It is therefore useful to have a means for securing these articles in proximity close to the child.
Of the many sizes and shapes relating to children's safety seats, few address concerns with storage, and those that do only address the storage of the seat components themselves.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,328 teaches a webbing storage aperture means for receiving and storing the excess webbing of the restraining straps. It does not teach or make allowance for additional storage of items associated with childcare.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,915 teaches a storage medium for a child's safety seat combining the concepts of luggage and seat. However U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,915 only stores the seat itself and also does not teach the storage of child care related items.
Fabric utility bags, pouches, saddlebags, pockets and the like are also well known in the arts, and used for many purposes. Duffel bags and pouches are available in a wide variety of sizes and shapes for use in travel, carrying athletic equipment, camping, book bags etc. Saddlebags are commonly used with motor vehicles such as motorcycles, and quad wheeled cycle vehicles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,455 even teaches the use of a saddlebag with a watercraft. However none of the prior art teaches a pouch designed to be attached to a child's safety restraining seat.